YuGiOh! Revolution
by Critias48
Summary: Es mi primer fanfiction espero que les guste. La historia es un remake, ignorando Yu-Gi-Oh!GX, 5D s y Zexal.
1. Chapter 1 Que empieze el duelo!

**Que empiece el duelo**

Alex estaba sentado en una banca, pensando en su último duelo que tuvo, observando el atardecer.

FLASHBACK

"Héroe Elemental Brillante Alado con Llamas, terminemos este duelo" gritó Mark. El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules tan solo recibió el impacto y se desvaneció. Los puntos de vida de Alex cayeron inmediatamente de 1600 a cero.

FIN FLASHBACK

Estaba pensativo, hasta que un niño, como de siete años llegó con Alex. "Primo, mira lo que me encontré" gritó el niño. Alex volteó y dijo "A ver Andy". Andy le entrego un papel que decía "¡GRAN TORNEO DE DUELO! Preséntate en el kiosko de la plaza central." Andy le dijo "Mañana te presentas en la mañana ahí con tu disco de duelos y tu baraja, dicen que a los tres primeros lugares les darán una carta super rara y poderosa a cada uno." "Gracias Andy" le respondió Alex. Después se fueron a cenar y Alex se fue a dormir pensativo.

Al día siguiente al amanecer Alex levantó a Andy y se fueron al kiosko, y a Alex le dieron dos medallas con el monstruo Watapon en una medalla, y Kuriboh en otra, el que repartía las medallas de dijo "Debes recaudar diez medallas de un monstruo distinto, después te presentaras aquí."

Mientras tanto, en un área verde, Mark estaba observando sus cartas, y en eso escucho una voz que decía "Yo también ya me inscribí en el torneo", Mark volteó y vio a John, su mejor amigo y respondió, "Que bien, al igual que yo, vamos a ganarlo", "Primero pasa sobre mí!", exclamó John, queriéndolo empujar y ambos cayeron al suelo, y empezaron a reírse. "Propongo un duelo de entrenamiento, para divertirnos ", a lo que Mark inmediata mente aceptó. Ambos colocaron sus barajas en su disco. "A PELEAR!". Mark sacó su carta, "Invoco al Héroe Elemental Wildheart en modo de defensa, luego colocaré una carta boca abajo, tu turno." Un hombre musculoso apareció al campo de batalla con 1600 puntos. Luego John saco su carta, "Rayos", pensó "No hay ninguna carta que pueda vencer a su héroe", luego dijo, "Convoco a mi Dragón Armado LV 3 en ataque, y luego pongo una cartas boca abajo, y terminaré mi turno" Mark sacó su carta y cambió a su héroe a modo de ataque, y colocó una carta boca abajo "Wildheart, ataca con tu espada", iba a rebanar al dragón si no hubiera sido por esta jugada de John "Activo mi carta de trampa, Transportador de Materia Interdimensional", una máquina apareció y le disparó un rayo al dragón, y lo desapareció, pero John recibió el ataque del héroe y sus puntos cayeron a 6500."Termino mi turno" anunció Mark, en ese momento, apareció el dragón de vuelta al campo. "Muy bien" dijo John, "Activo el efecto especial de mi dragón, verás en el tiempo que transcurre entre el momento que robo y mi fase principal, puedo enviar a mi dragón al cementerio e invocar a Dragón Armado LV 5, luego activo su función especial. Verás, mandando un monstruo al cementerio puedo destruir un monstruo con un ataque igual o menor que el monstruo enviado al cementerio. Envío a mi Jinete Vorse al cementerio, y destruyo a tu Héroe." El dragón de John lanzó espinas, y el héroe desapareció. "Ahora, ataca directamente", el dragón lanzó unos discos metálicos de su cuerpo y los puntos de Mark cayeron a 5600. Mark sacó su carta y dijo "Activo mi carta, el Renacer del Monstruo, luego activo Polimerización, y fusiono a Wildheart y Bladedge para convocar al Héroe Elemental Wildedge" el monstruo tenía 2600 de ataque, "Luego convoco a Héroe Elemental Prisma". Mark ordenó que atacaran, Wildege se encargó del Dragón Armado, quitándole doscientos puntos a John, luego un ataque de Prisma lo dejó con 4800 puntos. Llegó el turno de John "Convoco a tres Gilasaurus en defensa, y luego al Dragón Koumori en defensa" y John terminó su turno. "Ya terminó el duelo" dijo Mark al sacar su carta "Activo H-Corazón Ardiente, eso le da 500 puntos a mi Wildedge, le permite atacar a todos tus monstruos en el campo, y la diferencia entre sus puntos de ataque y los de defensa de tus monstruos, van a tus puntos de vida. ¡Ahora ataca!" Apenas dos Gilasaurus fueron destruidos y se acabaron los puntos de John.

"Fue un duelo genial Mark" dijo John. Los dos se miraron, y hubo un silencio hasta que Mark dijo "Gracias".


	2. Chapter 2 El Ataque de las Máquinas

**EL ATAQUE DE LAS MÁQUINAS**

Mark iba en busca de un oponente, junto con sus amigos John, Annie, y Bob.

De pronto llegó un muchacho, como de la edad de ellos y dijo "Quiero retar a duelo a uno de ustedes". Mientras discutían Mark dijo "Yo lo enfrentaré". Puso su baraja en su disco de duelo y lo activó. El otro chico hizo lo mismo y dijo "Mi nombre es Patrick". "¿Cuántos medallones apuestas Patrick?", "Apuesto dos medallones, la del Guerrero Castor, y la del Guardia Celta" "Yo apostaré la del Mago Oscuro, y la del Dragón Alado de Ra". El duelo empezó. Patrick empezó primero. "Primero este monstruo en modo de defensa, y una carta boca abajo, véncelo". "Cuidado con lo que deseas, porque puede hacerse realidad." Mark robó su carta "Jugaré al Héroe Elemental Sparkman, ahora ataca Sparkman". El rayo golpeó al monstruo de Patrick, pero para sorpresa de Mark, salió otro monstruo, azul metálico y con lanzamisiles a los costados. "Como destruiste a mi Rata Gigante, activaste su habilidad especial, permitiéndome invocar en su lugar a otro monstruo de Tierra, siempre y cuando tenga 1500 puntos o menos de ataque y en este caso es Defensor Maquinista el elegido". "Muy bien Patrick tu turno". Patrick robó "Colocaré una carta boca abajo, luego activaré el Libro de la Luna, esto me permite voltear boca abajo a un monstruo, y el que volteare es el Defensor Maquinista". El monstruo desapareció y volvió a ser un monstruo boca abajo. "Ahora lo vuelvo a voltear boca arriba, y al ser volteado me permite agregar un Comandante Covington a mi mano". Patrick le enseñó el monstruo. "Luego convoco a ese Comandante Covington al campo en defensa". Mark sacó su carta "Colocaré una carta boca abajo, ahora Sparkman ataca al Comandante" el Comandante se hubiera vaporizado si no hubiera pasado esto "Que tonto, caíste directamente en mi trampa, revelo mi carta tapada, activaste mi cara del Muro de la Luz Reveladora, al activarse me permite pagar puntos de mil en mil, y ningún monstruo con un ataque inferior o igual a la cantidad perdida puede atacar, y he decidido pagar tres mil puntos". "Pues es tu turno." "Muy bien invoco al Francotirador Maquinista en ataque, ahora destruye a tiros a ese Héroe". El héroe recibió los balazos y se desvaneció y los puntos de Mark cayeron a siete mil ochocientos. "Activo mi carta de trampa Señal de Héroe y con su efecto invocaré a Héroe Elemental Bursitanatrix en ataque". "Tu turno Mark". "Colocaré una carta boca abajo, luego activaré Polimerización, fusionando a Bursitanatrix y Avian para formar, Héroe Elemental Alado con Llamas, en modo de defensa". Patrick sacó su carta "Se acabó, invoco al Soldado Maquinista, ahora combínense, formen la poderosa Fuerza Maquinista, luego activo la carta mágica Rayo del Big Bang, dándole cuatrocientos puntos de ataque y toda la diferencia irá directito a tus puntos. Luego activo la carta mágica Quitar el Limitador, lo que hará que mi monstruo tenga diez mil puntos de ataque. Ahora Fuerza Maquinista termina este duelo". El monstruo se puso a disparar, pero Mark comenzó a reír, "Casi ganas, pero no pasará gracias a mi carta De-Fusión". Patrick veía furioso como regresaban los monstruos que formaron a su mejor monstruo en defensa. "Muy bien, tu turno Mark". Mark sacó su carta, "Activo a Renace el Monstruo, para traer de regreso a Sparkman, luego activo otra carta de Polimerización, e invoco a mi mejor monstruo Héroe Elemental Brillante Alado con Llamas. Y por cada Héroe Elemental en mi cementerio mi monstruo gana trescientos puntos de ataque, y gana mil doscientos porque hay cuatro monstruos en mi cementerio, luego activare H-Corazón Ardiente dándole quinientos puntos, y el poder sube a cuatro mil doscientos, y la diferencia entre sus puntos de ataque y tus puntos de defensa van a tus puntos de vida". El Héroe impacto al Comandante Covington y al Soldado Maquinista y Patrick perdió.

Los amigos de Mark festejaron y Patrick le entregó las medallas a Mark diciendo "Fue un duelo genial, ojala llegues a las finales, estaré deseándote suerte." "Gracias, tu jugaste excelente, ojala algún día seas un mejor duelista que el buen duelista que ya eres". "Gracias", dijo Patrick asintiendo. Se dieron la mano y después s dieron la vuelta y se alejaron.


	3. Chapter 3 Dragones contra Gladiadores

**Dragones contra Gladiadores**

Alex estaba paseando por la ciudad con Andy hasta que un chico se le atravesó. Alex lo desafió. El muchacho, llamado Brutus, venia vestido con un casco romano, una armadura y una capa. "Cuantos medallones apuestas Brutus", "Apostaré la medalla de la Bestia de Cristal Carbunco Rubí". "Yo apuesto la de Kuriboh". Los dos gritaron "¡DUELO!" "Tu empiezas Alex". "Como quieras". Alex sacó su carta. "Invoco a mi Dragón Divino Ragnarok, luego colocaré una carta boca abajo". "Mi turno, invoco a mi Bestia Gladiador Andal, la cual ahora destruirá a tu dragón". El dragón recibió el golpe y se desvaneció, junto con cuatrocientos puntos de Alex, dejándolo con siete mil seiscientos. El turno de Alex llegó "Invoco al Señor de los Dragones, luego activo la carta, La Flauta de Invocación al Dragón, lo cual me permite invocar a dos dragones de mi mano, y los elegidos son, el Dragón de Metal Raro, y el Dragón de Otra dimensión, ambos en modo de ataque. Luego activaré mi carta Espejo de Dragón, fusionando a mi Dragón Ragnarok, y mi Señor de los Dragones, para formar, al Rey Dragoon, y su habilidad especial me permite invocar a otro monstruo dragón, y el que invocare será mi Dragón Enmascarado. Ahora ataquen mis dragones". Primero el Rey destruyó al oso de Brutus, y le quitó quinientos puntos, "Ahora Dragón de Metal Raro, atácalo directamente". El dragón lanzó una bola de fuego que golpeó a Brutus, que gritó. Esto lo dejo con cinco mil cien puntos de vida, luego un relámpago del Dragón de otra dimensión lo dejó con tres mil novecientos puntos, y finalmente sus puntos cayeron a dos mil quinientos con un ataque del Dragón Enmascarado. "Tu turno". "Activo a Renace el Monstruo, para que vuelva, Andal, luego activo la carta Costo Abajo, al descartar una carta de mi mano puedo invocar a mi Bestia Gladiador Espartaco. Luego regreso a mi baraja a estos dos monstruos para invocar a Bestia Gladiador Gaiodiaz. Ahora ataco a tu Rey". Los puntos de Alex cayeron a seis mil quinientos por el efecto del Gladiador. "Como mi bestia atacó puedo devolverla a la baraja para invocar a dos gladiadores, y a los que invocaré serán a Bestiari, y como fue invocada por un Bestia Gladiador, destruyo tu carta boca abajo, el otro será Murmillo, lástima que tengas a tu Rey Dragoon, porque si no, hubiera destruido un monstruo tuyo". "Muy bien, se acabó". Dijo Alex sacando su carta. "Uso la habilidad del Rey para convocar a mi Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules". El dragón apareció volando dando un rugido. "Luego activo mi carta, Rayo Explosivo de la Destrucción, lo que significa que mi dragón puede destruir automáticamente a todos los monstruos de tu campo, el precio es que no puede atacar este turno, pero no importa, ¡Rey Dragoon y Dragón de metal Raro acábenlo!". La bola de fuego, y la plaga de fuego acabaron con Brutus. Brutus le dio el medallón, y le dijo "Gracias".

Andy felicito a su primo diciéndole "Bien hecho, quiero ser como tú". "Gracias". Le dijo Alex.


	4. Chapter 4 Transformación

Transformación

Mark y sus amigos estaban paseando por las calles del pueblo de Gametown. Se cruzaron con el que había quedado en segundo lugar, después de Alex. El chico, llamado Thomas Franklin era como de la edad de ellos (15) y retó a John a duelo. John apostó el medallón del Pollo Sónico y Thomas la del Kuriboh Alado. "Duelo" exclamaron los dos. Thomas empezó, "Convoco al Remoten Morfotronico en defensa". El pequeño aparato que parecía un reproductor musical apareció al campo con mil doscientos de defensa. "Luego activo su función especial, descartando a Datatron Morfotronico, para añadir a mi mano a Radión Morfotronico. Luego activo la carta Mapa Morfotronico, cada vez que un monstruo cambia su posición de batalla, pongo un contador morfotronico en esa carta, aumentando el ataque de todos los monstruos morfotronicos en trescientos puntos por cada contador, así que el ataque de mi monstruo sube a seiscientos. Luego colocaré dos cartas boca abajo, te toca." "Muy bien, invoco a mi Jinete Vorse en ataque". El monstruo apareció saltando con mil novecientos puntos de ataque. "Ahora mi jinete, ataca a esa cajita musical". El monstruo dio un salto y blandió el hacha, partiendo en dos al monstruo de Thomas. "Colocaré una carta boca abajo, será el fin de mi turno". "Muy bien, acá voy, invoco al Celfón Morfotrónico en ataque". El pequeño monstruo apareció al campo con solo cien puntos de ataque. "Ya sé que puede parecer débil, pero su efecto puede ser muy poderoso, mientras este en ataque puedo tirar un dado, y dependiendo del resultado puedo sacar cartas igual al número que saqué, y si entre ellos está un monstruo Morfotrónico de cuatro estrellas o menos, lo puedo invocar al campo, no importa que deba hacer para sacarlo al campo." Rodó el dado y salió un seis. "Fue un seis, eso quiere decir que tengo derecho a sacar seis cartas. A ver cual puedo sacar". Thomas sacó sus cartas "Muy bien, invoco al Scopen Morfotrónico en defensa, luego acabaré mi turno". Llegó el turno de John. "Sacrifico a mi Jinete e invocaré a mi Dragón Armado LV 5. Luego activo la carta mágica ¡Nivel Arriba!, adiós LV5, ¡aparece ahora Dragón Armado LV7!". El dragón apareció rugiendo en cuatro patas, con su piel roja y cubierto por una armadura plateada. "Luego activaré su función especial, puedo enviar un monstruo al cementerio, y todos los monstruos con un ataque igual o menor que el monstruo mandado al cementerio son destruidos. El monstruo que mando al cementerio será Jinzo." Todos los monstruos de Thomas fueron destruidos por unos discos metálicos que salieron del cuerpo del dragón. "Revelo mi carta boca abajo, Llamada del Hechizado, me permite traer de vuelta a Jinzo. Ahora mis monstruos ataquen." Los puntos de Thomas cayeron de 8000 a 5600 a 2800. Para finalizar John puso una carta boca abajo. Luego fue el turno de Thomas, que sacó su carta "Activo a Renace el Monstruo para que vuelva mi Scopen Morfotrónico, y luego invoco a mi Videon Morfotrónico en defensa". La cámara de video apareció con mil de defensa. "Ahora sincronizense". El Videon lanzó una onda con la que se combinó el Scopen. "Conoce a Dragón Taladro". Un dragón máquina con 2300 puntos de ataque, amarillo por arriba y cuello, cola y vientre grises, con un taladro en un brazo apareció al campo de batalla. "Luego activo su habilidad especial, tomo tres cartas de equipo de mi baraja, tu escoges una y esa la añado a mi mano, las otras dos se van a mi baraja de vuelta". John escogió una carta. "La carta que escogiste es Picota de poder, y mi dragón sube sus puntos a 2800". "Ahora, Rebanada Súpercargada". El dragón obedeció la orden, y voló sobre Jinzo, rebanándolo, y quitándole cuatrocientos puntos a John, dejándolo con 7600. John robó su carta. "Colocaré una carta boca abajo, luego cambio a mi dragón a modo de defensa. Tu turno". Thomas solo ordenó atacar de nuevo a su dragón y sólo se vio al dragón de Thomas gemir en dolor y luego ser destruido. "Tu turno John", dijo Thomas. "Paso", dijo John. "Rebanada Supercargada". El dragón voló ahora sobre John, y sus puntos cayeron a 4800. John robó su carta. "Activo mi carta de Fisura, destruye el monstruo en tu campo con el menor ataque." Pero para sorpresa de John, el monstruo de Thomas no fue destruido. "¿Qué?" dijo John. "Verás, cuando el monstruo equipado con Picota de poder va a ser destruido, puedo elegir destruirla en vez del monstruo". Los puntos del dragón cayeron a 2300. "Luego activo el Renacer del Monstruo para que vuelva Jinzo, y luego invoco al Cañón de Cabeza X." La máquina apareció con 1800 puntos de ataque "Ahora Jinzo, ataca". Jinzo lanzó una bola que golpeó al dragón, destruyéndolo y dejando a Thomas con 2700, y unos disparos del Cañón X lo bajó a 900. "Tu turno Thomas". "Activo El Reencarnar del Monstruo, para recuperar al Videon, y lo invocaré en defensa, y una carta boca abajo, y acabo mi turno". "Se acabó. Invoco al Cabeza de Dragón Y. Jinzo destruye al Videon, y Cabeza de Dragón Y, acaba con sus puntos." El dragón lanzó un laser contra Thomas, acabando con el resto de sus puntos de vida. "Toma mi medallón". Dijo Thomas desanimado. John intentó consolarlo diciendo. "Solo fue una derrota, además no quedas totalmente eliminado del torneo, todavía te queda una medalla". "Bueno la siguiente vez no perderé". Thomas se alejó corriendo, no sin antes agradecer a John por tan buen duelo.


	5. Chapter 5 La Máquina Antigua: Parte Uno

**La Máquina Antigua**

**Primera Parte**

Alex estaba paseando en la calle con Andy, celebrando su primera victoria en el torneo, ya había ganado tres medallones. De pronto se detuvo y sacó su baraja, se puso a revisarla y dijo-"Debo sacar estos dos monstruos de mi baraja, siento que no los necesito."- y los sacó (Los monstruos eran el Dragón de Metal Raro (2400/1200) y el Dragón de la Lanza (1900/0)). De pronto algo le llamó la atención. Corrió hacia allá y vio a un montón de gente, y en medio vio un duelo. Uno tenía un caballero de metal en su lado del campo, y el otro no tenía nada. Luego el que tenia al caballero exclamo –"Caballero acabemos esto"-. El caballero obedeció y con su lanza atacó al otro duelista, dejándolo en el suelo. -"Gané así que dame tus dos medallones"-. El otro duelista entregó sus medallones y se fue corriendo. En cuánto se fue ese duelista, Alex ya estaba frente al muchacho. Alex estaba callado observando la escena, callado observaba al duelista. –"¿Quieres un duelo?"- preguntó el duelista, -"Claro, ¿por qué no?"- respondió Alex, poniendo su baraja en su disco de duelos, en lo que el otro hacía lo mismo. –"¡Duelo!"-, exclamaron los dos. -"Yo apostaré el medallón de Kuriboh y la de la Bestia de Cristal Carbunco Rubí ¿Cuánto apuestas amigo?"- preguntó Alex. –"Apostaré dos medallones, la del Chivo Expiatorio (Scapegoat) y Colmillo de Plata, y mi nombre es Roger". Luego Roger terminó de poner su baraja y de robar sus cinco cartas, al igual que Alex. –"Yo empezaré con esto, invocando a mi Soldado de Mecanismo Antiguo en modo de ataque, luego colocaré una carta boca abajo y será el fin de mi turno."- Alex sacó su carta y sonrió. Mostró su carta al oponente. Era un dragón de color zafiro, con ataque de 1900, y una defensa de 1600. –"Invoco a mi Dragón del Brillo en ataque, luego colocaré dos cartas boca abajo".- El dragón apareció girando su brazo y cuello y gruñendo, y las dos cartas boca abajo se materializaron. –"Ahora mi dragón, ataca con Aliento de Fuego"-. El dragón sacó llamas y desapareció el soldado con seiscientos puntos de Roger, dejándolo con 7400. -"Tu turno, Roger"-. "-Muy bien, activo mi carta Pueblo Mecánico".- Edificios de engranajes y metal aparecieron en el campo. –"Activo la función especial de mi carta, puedo invocar monstruos de Mecanismo Antiguo con un sacrificio menos que el que requiero, así que invocaré a mi Bestia de Mecanismo Antiguo en modo de ataque"-. Alex sonreía, pues pensaba "En cuánto su bestia ataque, activaré mi trampa Armadura Sakuretsu, lo cual la destruirá, luego invocaré a otro dragón, y le causaré un daño masivo". -"Ahora mi bestia ataca, ah, y cuando un monstruo de mecanismo antiguo ataca, no puedes activar ninguna carta de trampa o mágica, así que tu dragón es destruido"-. El dientes de sable le dio una mordida al dragón, destruyéndolo, y quitándole cien puntos a Alex, dejándolo con 7900. Alex se estremeció, pensó "Voy ganando, pero si no encuentro algo para vencer esta estrategia, perderé el duelo".

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6 La Máquina Antigua: Parte Dos

**La Máquina Antigua**

**Segunda Parte**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

"Invoco a mi Bestia de Mecanismo Antiguo, ahora ataca a su dragón". La bestia muerde al dragón y lo destruye. Alex piensa "Debo encontrar como derrotarlo o el me derrotará a mi".

**Capítulo Actual**

-"Alex, he bloqueado tus trampas, así que estoy libe para atacarte cuando lo desee sin temor a tus trampas, pero no puedo hacer más por el momento, así que termino mi turno"-. Alex estaba pensando su jugada. "Veamos, no puedo activar cartas de trampa o mágicas cuando uno de sus monstruos ataca, entonces cartas como mi Fuerza de Espejo o Armadura Sakuretsu son inútiles. Por otra parte su bestia tiene 2000 de ataque, y no puedo hacer nada por el momento para atacarla, bueno usaré estas dos cartas". –"Invoco al Dragón Enmascarado en defensa, luego colocaré una carta bocabajo, y eso será todo"-. El dragón apareció cubriéndose con sus alas y se materializó la carta boca abajo. Alex pensaba "En cuánto su bestia destruya a mi dragón, con su efecto convocaré a otro dragón, y en caso que tenga otro monstruo, tendré con que parar su ataque". Roger sacó su carta –"Mmmm, convoco a mi Ingeniero de Mecanismo Antiguo". Este monstruo salió con 1500 de ataque. –"¡Bestia, ataca, destruye a su dragón con tu mordida!"-. La bestia mordió al dragón en el cuello, haciéndolo pedazos. –"Ja ja ja"- rió Alex –"Cuándo mi Dragón Enmascarado es destruido en combate por otro monstruo , puedo seleccionar otro dragón de mi baraja, siempre cuando tenga mil quinientos puntos de ataque o menos". - -"No es así en este caso, verás, cuando mi bestia destruye a un monstruo en combate, los efectos de ese monstruo son negados, así que no puedes invocar al monstruo que querías, y tus puntos están al descubierto, ahora Ingeniero, ataca a sus puntos directamente"-. El monstruo golpeó a Alex rotando su tornillo, dejándolo en el suelo, y bajando sus puntos a 6400. "¿Qué hago ahora?" pensó Alex.

Mientras tanto Mark estaba con sus amigos buscando a alguien con el cuál él podía tener un duelo. -"Quiero alguien con quién luchar, alguien experimentado, alguien que tenga el nivel de Thomas, el que peleó con John, alguien que haya quedado en las finales del regional"-. Iban caminando y le iban preguntando a cada uno. Ninguno de ellos quiso. Mark ya estaba cansado. No había encontrado a nadie con quién él quisiera luchar.

Parecía que Alex ya había encontrado la jugada que le sacaría de aprietos. –"Invoco al Señor de los Dragones en ataque"-. El monstruo apareció con 1200 puntos de ataque. -"Luego activaré mi carta la Flauta de Invocación al Dragón, verás, esta carta trabaja con mi Señor de los Dragones, su efecto me permite invocar de mi mano a dos monstruos tipo dragón. Los elegidos son el Dragón Ragnarok, y el Dragón de Otra Dimensión, ambos en ataque"-. Los dos dragones aparecieron con 1500 y 1200 puntos respectivamente. –"Luego activo mi trampa Tributo Torrencial, destruyendo a todos los monstruos en el campo"-. Una inundación se llevó a todos los monstruos, pero para sorpresa de Roger, el Dragón de Otra Dimensión permaneció en el campo. -"¿Qué?"-. Dijo Roger.-"¿Por qué tu dragón sigue en el campo?" -. Alex sonrió.- "Jajaja, verás, mi dragón tiene inmunidad a la destrucción, no puede ser destruido en combate por monstruos de ataque de 1900 o menos, así como inmunidad a la destrucción por cartas mágicas y de trampa que no lo designen específicamente, pero si lo selecciona, ahí si es destruido. Luego activaré Espejo de Dragón, quitando del juego al Dragón Ragnarok y al Señor de los Dragones para fusionarlos y que salga el Rey Dragoon"-. El Rey salió, con una flauta en la mano (La de Invocación al Dragón) y con 2400 de ataque. –"Y su habilidad me permite invocar a otro dragón de mi mano, y el elegido es el legendario ¡Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!"-. El rey tocó la flauta y al sonido de esta salió volando el dragón con sus 3000 de ataque. Inclinó el cuello hacia atrás lanzando un rugido. –"Ahora Dragón Blanco, ataca con tu Rayo Explosivo de Destrucción"-. El dragón abrió la boca y una corriente luminosa salió de su boca, golpeando a Roger, y bajándole a 5000. -"Rey, usa Plaga de Fuego"-. Una llamarada golpeó a Roger, dejándolo con 2600. –"Dragón de Otra Dimensión, haz lo tuyo"-. El dragón lanzó un pequeño relámpago similar al del Ojos Azules y dejó a Roger con 1400. –"Tu turno Roger."-. –"Muy bien, todo el turno es tuyo, pero el juego pronto será mío. Activo Polimerización, y luego Soporte Cibernético de Fusión, puedo retirar del juego monstruos en mi baraja, mano, campo o cementerio, para fusionarlos. Retiro a mi Bestia y Soldado del cementerio y al Golem de mi mano para invocar al Golem de Máximo Mecanismo Antiguo"-. El monstruo gigantesco de cuatro patas y dos brazos apareció al campo con 4400 de ataque. -"Destruye a su Dragón de Otra Dimensión con Puñetazo Gigante"-. El golem golpeó al dragón y lo destruyó sin dificultad, reduciendo los puntos de Alex a la mitad. Andy animaba a Alex. -"Tu puedes Alex"-. Alex escuchó esto y se estremeció. Pensó "No defraudaré a mi primo", y sacó su carta. –"Activaré mi Rayo Explosivo de Destrucción, y destruirá a tu Golem"-. El dragón de Ojos Azules lanzó un relámpago que destruyó al Golem. –"Cuando el Golem de Mecanismo Antiguo Definitivo es destruido, puedo invocar al Golem original"-. El Golem apareció con 3000 de ataque. –"Ahora activo la carta mágica, Polimerización, combinando a mis tres dragones para formar al Dragón Definitivo de Ojos Azules"-. Los dragones su juntaron, e hicieron un espiral, y el producto fue un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, pero con tres cabezas. –"Ahora Dragón, Rayo de Neutrones"-. Las tres cabezas empezaron a lanzar sus relámpagos, pero había un punto en el que se juntaban y formaban una carga eléctrica. La carga golpeó al golem, que se hizo pedazos, y los puntos de Roger cayeron a cero al mismo tiempo que este gritaba "¡NOOO!". Roger cayó al suelo en estado de shock. Alex se acercó a darle la mano. Roger solo le entregó sus dos medallones y se fue corriendo enfadado. Andy miró a su primo y levemente le dijo suavemente –"Bien hecho"-. A lo que Alex respondió –"Gracias, no lo hubiera hecho sin ti"-.


End file.
